


brave soldier girl comes marching home

by 100demons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Gender Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her letters come in slowly, following the lumbering supply train from the front lines and through the great forests of Fire Country, weeks and weeks of her spidery handwriting tied up in a neat bundle and placed on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brave soldier girl comes marching home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celticdrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticdrum/gifts).



Her letters come in slowly, following the lumbering supply train from the front lines and through the great forests of Fire Country, weeks and weeks of her spidery handwriting tied up in a neat bundle and placed on his doorstep.

When Minato holds them up to his nose, he fancies he can smell the perfume of her hair.

In truth, they smell like chakra fire and old blood.

Minato opens them up with the razor edge of his kunai, one at a time. He lives on a careful ration of her words, allowing himself only a paragraph per day to slowly read and savor. In between meetings with the Sandaime and the War Council, he pulls them out of his breast pocket, and traces the lines of the letters with a trembling fingertip.

 

> Winter is slow to leave the earth here & the nights are still cold enough to make even tender bones ache. Your blankets & box of cookies were v. much appreciated, though I’m afraid they were broken during transport. Still did not dissuade squadmates from trying to poach your baking, ungrateful bastards.

> They refuse to believe that the ‘Legendary’ (ha! if only they knew how vain you are about your hair, don’t give me that look!) Yellow Flash is the source of my wonderful care packages. As if the only thing you know how to do is throw a kunai & fly about the battlefield like a deranged idiot.

> How are the meetings with the big grown ups going? News is scarce up here in [censored] and the past few days there has been talk about [censored] and [censored], but like it as not the ~~idiot assholes in charge~~ big brass here have even less of an idea of what’s going on than I do. I know you were v. unhappy with his decision to pull you back from the fighting, but you are needed back home for your big head. Leave the real work to me. I’m much better at it than you are anyway, though I admit I’ve never had the head for numbers and school things like you did.

> ~~In truth, I am glad that you are away from all of this ugliness.~~

> I must go, we’ve orders for a [censored] in a few hours & I have to post this now if I have any hope of you reading this w/in the next century!

> I miss you so very, very much. Stay safe and strong and give little Kakashi a kiss from me.

> With all my love,

> _Kushina_

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [letters from the war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656767) by [whereverimayfindher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereverimayfindher/pseuds/whereverimayfindher)




End file.
